


Топь

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у медали всегда есть обратная сторона, и подвиг генерала Ли, разбившего в болотах под Трелисом, армию генерала Луккора, не исключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Топь

Страшно не было. И даже больно не было. В большей степени – просто противно. Когда с отупением смотришь на собственный распоротый живот, придерживая норовящие вывалиться оттуда внутренности, то единственным вопросом, который остаётся у тебя в голове, оказывается «Как такое возможно?». 

Вопрос относящийся ко всему сразу и ни к чему одновременно. 

Как такое возможно? 

Примерно так же думал сидящий на торфяном мхе молодой – лет семнадцать, не больше – кавалерист, рядом с которым валялась уже издохшая лошадь. Она, в отличие всадника, умерла быстро. Даже ничего понять, наверное, не успела. Впрочем, он и сам мало что понял, когда на них обрушился этот ад. До сих пор понять не может – тупо пялится на собственные потроха, скользкие от крови, и не может понять. Никак не получается. 

Они думали, что скоро всё закончится. Никто не сомневался в том, что генерал Луккор одержит победу над измотанным кровопролитными боями войском короля Робара. Он дойдёт до Венгарда, он насадит голову этого короля на пику, чтобы больше никому не пришло – хаха! – в голову бросать вызов непокорному Югу. 

Скорее! Скорее! Выклюйте его мутные глаза, вырвите его гнилой язык! Все на главную площадь! Смотрите, как вороны и крысы пожирают плоть вашего короля! 

И ему казалось, что он слышит эти возгласы. Крики. Вопли. 

Ура! Ура! Ура!

Скорее всего, они и в самом деле были – ликование королевских солдат и ужас варрантской конницы. Они сливались воедино. 

Ура! Ура! Ура! Да здравствует король! Мы насадим на пику его голову! 

Непобедимый генерал Луккор, лев пустыни, самый великий человек, которого знал молодой кавалерист. Он тоже умрёт – сейчас или потом, уже не важно. И толпа будет бежать на площадь, чтобы ликовать, чтобы праздновать чужую смерть, и вино будет литься, словно кровь. И у вина будет привкус тины. 

Ура!

Конечно, кавалерист давно уже не сидел, а лежал, вдыхая тот самый запах застоной воды. Больно не было. Страшно не было. Даже противно не было – уже. Разве что немного странно от того, как всё обернулось. На них пал гнев Белиара, не иначе. Обрушился с неба, словно стрелы и арбалетные болты солдат королевской армии, расположившейся на окрестных холмах. 

Никто никогда бы не подумал, что генерала Луккора возможно заманить в ловушку. Что понадобится лишь малая часть королевского войска, стая шакалов, чтобы сокрушить льва. 

Молодой кавалерист, как и все остальные, как, по всей видимости, и сам генерал Луккор, были свято уверены в том, что с лёгкостью прорвутся сквозь заслон, перекрывающий дорогу в Трелис. На равнине – если бы, конечно, они до неё добрались – тяжёлая конница генерала Луккора в один миг смела бы противника с лица земли. 

Лев разорвал бы на части этих шакалов. 

Ура! Ура! 

Но они заманили льва в болотистую низину, окружённую холмами. Молодой кавалерист – во имя Белиара, в полузабытьи он, кажется, имени собственного вспомнить не мог, но при этом прекрасно помнил, как один из первых пущенных солдатами короля болт пробил череп его старшего брата. Угодил в глаз – брызнула кровь, по щеке потекла мутная жижа – и вышел через затылок. Брат даже слова сказать не успел – просто рухнул с лошади, как тряпичная кукла. 

И тогда-то, тогда-то… что началось! Конница безнадёжно увязла в болоте, и отовсюду слышались человеческие вопли и ржание насмерть перепуганных лошадей. Эти шакалы, эти стервятники оказались за каждым холмом, за каждым выступом, а лев ничем не мог ответить, потому что в этой низине, в этом проклятом болоте, был неспособен взять нужный разгон. 

Кровавя бойня. Кровь мешалась с тиной, и крики боли – с боевым кличем. И небо с землёй. И люди падали вниз, и лошади давили их копытами, раскраивая черепа и раздавливая конечности, превращая в кашу из крови, мяса и костей их лица. 

Когда генерал Луккор приказал отступать, было уже слишком поздно. Людьми завладела паника, и всадники метались из стороны в сторону, охваченные только одним желанием – спастись от неминуемой смерти под градом стрел. Кто-то, как молодой кавалерист, ринулся в бессмысленную атаку, захлебнувшуюся в крови. В болоте и крови, если быть точным. 

Ещё один вражеский отряд, подошедший с другого фланга, довершил разгром, но молодой кавалерист, конечно, этого уже не видел. Он вообще ничего не видел, зарывшись лицом в мох. Ему не было больно, страшно или противно. Ему даже грустно не было. Тёмная кровь смешалась с болотной водой, и внутренности, перепачканные в тине, походили на каких-нибудь змей, которые задремали рядом с ним. 

Бейте в барабаны, пойте песни! Стервятники уже почуяли запах мертвечины! 

Ура! Ура! Ура!


End file.
